


girl magic

by HelmetParty



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue-Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Frost lets down her hair and Anders is shook about it.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Kudos: 6





	girl magic

**Author's Note:**

> [Frost with her hair down](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/590044291720544287/671539015480246312/unknown.png) vs [normal (ponytail)](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/590044291720544287/661351374927167489/unknown.png) ^^

Frost had taken up other things for a while. She did this sometimes and it was normal; she took Anders when she wasn't doing chores for the Guard with Aveline, or when she was running around with Fenris trying to appease him so he would stop complaining. He had expected her at some point, and while looking out from his clinic, he sees the group. Isabela, of course, Frost had become a little to close to her than he was comfortable with. She had flirted with him, she made that clear, but Anders so far refused to take it further. He shouldn't be as jealous as he was considering he was the one hindering things, but the way they looked at each other...

Then there was Bethany, of course, Hawke's sister and best friend apparently. They were attached at the heel, and never one without the other. But she was talking to someone else. A tall girl with way long white hair, somewhat curly and tossed non nonchalantly over to the right of her face. He never really had seen someone with such long hair. And she was wearing a black bodysuit, covered in brown dog hair, sparse and light armor spread among her frame. 

Who the hell was that?

Anders approaches the group as they make their way to his clinic. They're chatting among themselves, light smiles on their faces, though all seemed a little tired. 

"...all I'm saying is, Sweetness, I think you'd do a little better if you let yourself relax a bit more. You can go out without Frost, you won't _die_."

"Are you kidding me? This city is lined with Templars. I don't trust going out there alone. Plus, every time we go out we get jumped."

"Oh, it's not _every_ time. Just most times! And mostly at night."

Anders interjects in their conversation as they cross paths. "Isabela? Bethany?"

"Oh! Anders, sorry. I didn't see you," the woman speaks, pushing the hair out of her face and finally looking towards Anders. Instantly it snaps in his mind; that voice, that face -

"...Anders? Something wrong?"

Anders takes a moment to calm down. He had never seen Frost in such casual attire, and certainly not without her hair tied up so incredibly tight and neat, ready for action at any time. She looked more relaxed than usual, but there was something about the way she carried herself when she wasn't so tightly wound that made him feel strange.

"Oh, I- um, yes, I just- not used to seeing you with your hair down."

Frost laughs and waves her hand. "It's just not in a ponytail, Anders. It's not so different." She looked at him with a smile so genuine like she always had, her warm glow (despite her name) enveloping him like it always did. He simply stands and stares, his cheeks feeling a bit warmer than usual.

"Will you come along? I want to do some odds and ends. I still need ten Sovereigns for the expedition, and I want to get it over with as fast as possible."

Anders nods and quickly runs to grab his staff. He shakes his head clear and sighs to himself.

"You may not be a mage Hawke, but you sure have magic."

"Oh, stop. It's just my hair."

"And your clothes. And everything else. I do the same thing, stupid. Just don't forget who taught you what you know."

Frost playfully bumps into Bela and chuckles it away. As Anders returns to the group, they steady themselves and begin their trek to hightown.


End file.
